


Ten

by ficpants



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficpants/pseuds/ficpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles chronicling Dan and Blair's journey back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-S4, ignoring season 5 for the rest of my life. The name of each "section" of the drabble is based off of song titles from the solo albums of Nicola Roberts and Cheryl Cole (not necessary that you listen to them, but the titles are fitting in my opinion.)

_Sticks + Stones_

Words aren’t supposed to hurt, but the longer she stands in the bookstore and reads Dan’s new book, the deeper the words cut.

It triggers something in her, something she thought was buried. The last time she had forced herself to throw up, it was over a different boy. The boy she thought loved her.

It sickens her how she realizes how much Dan loved her. He wouldn’t have cut her down, ripped her to shreds, completely trashed her if he didn’t. It was very twisted and dark.

It made her start to love him again. It is so wrong.

~

_Love Killer_

It doesn’t come as a surprise that he cheats on her. It doesn’t come as a surprise that his mistress is pregnant.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that she shreds his favorite clothes and then donates the rest to charity.

What does come as a surprise is that she makes the first move and boxes her engagement ring and sends it to Dan with the accompanied note saying “You should sell this so you can buy yourself some more talent.”

It breaks the ice, which comes as a surprise to Nate and Serena.

She’s not sad over Chuck.

~

_One Thousand_

She reaches her breaking point when Chuck’s girlfriend gives birth. She spends a good two days crying, and then the next two days hiding because of it.

He comes over anyway and gingerly sweeps snot-covered tissues off her bed.

“Do you wish you were her?”

“No, it’s just…”

It’s hard to explain this feeling of loss, of extreme mourning. How it should be her even though she doesn’t want it. How she still loves him, even though she’s not in love with him.

“I’ve cried probably a thousand times over Chuck Bass. I want this to be the last time.”

~

_Yo-Yo_

They’re not a couple. This much is obvious.

He sleeps around, but she’s not really in a position to have an opinion on it except for telling him to use a condom and be careful.

They get coffee, they watch movies, they go to museum exhibits.

She repeats that they’re just friends, even though she wants it to be so much more. She’s not in a position where she can take their friendship for granted though.

He kisses her one day.

The next he flies to Vegas with Nate.

He’s gotten better at mind games. She still falls for them.

~

_Fish Out of Water_

He goes to the Met Ball with her.

She goes to his mother’s gallery opening with him.

They arrive together but leave separately to separate destinations.

He buys a tux and is a perfect gentleman; she forces herself to wear jeans and charms his mother.

Her favorite time with him is when they watch movies together in person or over the phone. When she doesn’t have to share him with anyone else, when it doesn’t matter that they still come from different worlds.

One day it slips that those are the times he looks forward to as well. She smiles.

~

_Mechanics of the Heart_

She knows he’s slowly letting her back in. She lets herself be a little meaner around him and he only raises an eyebrow in amusement.

She asks him why he ever loved her. “Who says I ever did?” he responds flippantly.

Two weeks later he asks her the same question quietly, thinking she that had fallen asleep on the couch.

“You made me happy,” she says softly. “In case you didn’t notice, I don’t have much experience with that.”

He mulls it over. “I did love you, you know. More than anything.”

The past tense is not lost on her.

~

_Call My Name_

They are always “Humphrey” and “Waldorf”. To suggest otherwise would be a level of intimacy for them that they weren’t prepared for.

She’s roped them all in some scheme to take down an upcoming designer that stole one of Eleanor’s designs when it just slips out.

“…please Dan, can you just not judge me for a minute?”

Eric and Serena glance at each other with the smallest of smiles but he can’t hide his smile. Ignoring the present company, he grabs her hand and gives her a kiss.

“I just want you to be careful, Blair.”

They’ve stopped playing games.

~

_A Million Lights_

In an old diary, she had once written _I want to outshine Serena_.

She used to think that she never would. Except now she’s comfortable enough to not care when the attention glazes over her.

When the morning light hits her new ring, there’s a brilliant rainbow flash. It’s a tiny personal light show, just for her. It’s not the biggest diamond she’s ever received, but it somehow sparkles more than anything she’s ever owned.

She’s not as competitive as she used to be, but the fact that Dan loves her and not Serena is something not lost on either girl.

~

_Lucky Day_

She doesn’t believe in luck or fate. Signs are for the religious, the superstitious, and the lower class.

But he believes in luck, which explains why they are standing at the Trevi Fountain just hours after they’ve touched down.

He takes her hand and tells her a story. He had come back to Rome. He had just thrown a coin into the fountain when Nate called. Chuck had intercepted a package from Blair to Dan, and Nate had stolen it back.

“Luck brought us back together.”

She takes the coins from his hand.

“Honestly? I would have come back anyway.”

~

_Say It Out Loud_

“Dan, after everything my biggest fear wasn’t that you wouldn’t love me, it was that you would never forgive me. I’m happiest when I’m with you, but I worry that I’ll get carried away and hurt you again.”

“Look Blair, I’m not perfect. I’m spiteful, stubborn, and snobby in my own way. Honestly? You make me a better person. I love that you’re bossy. I love that you care about people to a fault. I love everything about you, and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you… Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?”


End file.
